


I Guess I Love You

by pretztail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proshipping - Freeform, this was written for valentine's day but i couldnt upload this on valentines day so take it late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretztail/pseuds/pretztail
Summary: For the prompt Edo/Ryo "I love you"!





	I Guess I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall so uh this is my first fanfiction im posting in 8 years and its just a short drabble because I love these two. if theres anything I can do to make this better please lmk! thanks for readin'

It was as normal of a day as ever. Ryo Marufuji took in the sights of the park they were taking a stroll through as Edo Phoenix was waving his in an animated manner hands as he spoke. The two had just had a casual lunch date while his boyfriend was in town for a few days, and were heading back to the marina where Edo’s boat was parked.

Ryo found himself zoning out as Edo was yapping away, as only the silvery man could do, nodding and giving slight “mhm’s” when given cues to. That man could talk about anything and nothing for hours, mostly out of habit of having to impress many tabloids and fans.

“So as I was in Domino City at that tournament, all I could think while I was at dinner at that café you brought me to last month is ‘Wow, I guess I love you, Ryo Marufuji’.”

Wait. Had Edo really just say he _loved_ him? That was certainly enough to catch him off guard and give his full attention to Edo. 

Edo stared up at the taller man, hand on his hip, “You should really pay attention when I’m talking, Marufuji. You might miss something important.”

Blinking, Ryo found himself at a lack of words. THE Edo Phoenix? Casually dropping his first “I love you” just to get his attention? That was actually a very Edo move; he’d do almost anything to catch Ryo off guard.  
The longer Edo stood there and stared at him, Ryo could see the man was beginning to lose his composure. He could almost see the anxiety beginning to cross across his brilliant blue eyes (which gave off more emotion then his face most of the time).

He had to say something or Edo’s entire composure would probably break. He hadn’t said anything for a solid ten seconds in an awkward silent staring contest with his boyfriend. The darker haired man began to pick at his nail beds.  
“I. I love you too, Edo,” he half mumbled.

The closed off expression began to fade from the younger’s face, giving a low chuckle. 

“Glad to know I can still reduce you to a bumbling idiot,” Edo smirked. He reached for Ryo’s hand, which was busy stimming, and pulled it away so he could hold it as they continued walking, “And maybe pay attention when I talk, alright?”

A sighed emitted from him as he squeezed Edo’s hand.

“Yea, I will.”


End file.
